Kids in love
by Fragile Misery
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are the best of friends since they were kids. Now in high school, they both begin to realize that they may have more than just friendly feelings toward each other. Between school and family, how will they ever confess their feelings?


'Phew. Just made it!' A Pink-haired student exclaimed when she rushed into her classroom. Sakura leaned against the door, panting heavily, she was late and she knew she was going to be in big trouble. She straightened her school uniform which consisted of a white button-up blouse and a blue vest with their school emblem on the left-breast side of the vest. The skirt was a deep blue colour and it reached just a few inches above the knees.

Sakura searched around the classroom for her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. She was about to pull out her phone to text him, until she saw him approaching her. He had this goofy smile on his face and wore the boy's prescribed uniform, dark blue slacks and a white polo shirt with their school emblem on the same place where Sakura's was and a dark blue tie.

'Oi, Sakura-chan!' Naruto took Sakura's hand and led her from the door to their desks. 'What were you screaming for? Can't you see? Kakashi-sensei isn't even here yet!' Naruto gestured his hand around the room, proving his point. 'Besides when was the last time he was even on time for class?' stated Naruto while he sat down.

'Eh?' Sakura was dumbfounded. 'But you texted me that he was here already!' Sakura pulled out her phone to show him the said text.

Naruto gave a small laugh. 'I didn't know you'd fall for that one, Sakura-chan.' Naruto kept on laughing, any moment now he'd fall out his chair. 'Ow!' Naruto started rubbing his head when he felt something hit him really hard. 'What you do that for?' Naruto asked Sakura, anime tears streaming down his face.

'Cause you're a baka' Sakura explained with a smile.

'Yeah, Sakura-chan, but remember I'm _your_ baka.' Naruto grinned. And Sakura couldn't help but smile herself. She and Naruto were best buds since forever, but she could very still remember the first day they met seven years ago.

_TxH_

_Flashback_

_TxH_

_._

_ 'But, I don't wanna see him Daddy!' a seven year old Sakura said to her Father, stomping her foot to show him that she was serious._

_ 'Aw, but Sakura-chan, I promised daddy's friend that I'll show her my little angel.' explained Jiraiya, Sakura's father. Sakura let out a small sigh, she new this was going to happen, since her father is a 'real eight agent', so he gets to meet a lot of people. _

_ 'Yeah, but you didn't say that she has a son! Boys are gross, they have cooties!' Sakura told her father, 'Plus, I bet he's gonna make fun of me!' Sakura's lower lip trembled, remembering the taunts her 'friends' called her._

_ 'Well', her father started, 'No one's going to make fun of you, you're the most adorable thing in the world!' Sakura's father lifted her and twirled her around till a smile crept up her face, 'And for the cooties, give me your hands.' On each palm her father wrote a little "cp". 'There,' her Father smiled, 'that stands for "cootie protection", with this you're never gonna get any cooties.' Sakura looked at her 'cp's' adoringly, 'Okay, maybe I could meet your friend and his son.' said Sakura. _

_ 'That's my girl.' _

_ Sakura held her dad's hand tighter when they were approaching this figure of a woman. The woman had beautiful blond hair and this kind smile on her face. 'Well, she looks nice enough,' thought Sakura. She came face to face with the woman. Well, face to chest actually. 'Wow,' Sakura thought, looking at the woman's bust. It was HUGE, not to be rude or anything, but it was really HUGE. The woman crouched down until she reached Sakura, eye-level. _

_ 'Hello, my name's Tsuande. What's yours?' The woman asked with a smile._

_ 'Waaah!' Sakura turned around to check who was wailing, and saw a flash of orange running towards her. 'Eep!' Sakura let out a small shriek and hid behind Tsunade._

_ 'Naruto! Stop moving this instant and introduce yourself to Mr. Haruno and Sakura.' Tsunade barked at Naruto. 'Aww, but Grandma I already know them.' Said Naruto with a grin._

_ 'Oh? She's a grandma?' thought Sakura. 'But, she looks really young.' She took at peek at Tsunade and she saw her head and honestly, it looked like a giant tomato, a steaming tomato. Sakura let out a little chuckle, which went noticed by Tusnade. _

_ Tsunade immediately calmed down and faced Sakura. 'Dear, this is my son, Naruto.' Tsunade turned around and gently nudged Sakura towards her son. Sakura stood there facing the blond kid, who still had a grin on his face. A few minutes have passed by, yet still they were facing each other, Sakura speechless and Naruto still smiling. _

_ 'Ahem.' Jiriaya suddenly coughed, interrupting the awkward silence. 'Tsunade would you like to come inside for a drink of tea?' The blond woman stood up and smiled. 'Id love to. Naruto, you wanna come?' Naruto turned before answering, 'No way, who'd wanna listen to grown-ups? Besides Sakura-chan's here to keep me company.'_

_ 'Fine.' Tsunade wasn't about to argue with her son, it would be like arguing with a monkey. Tsunade followed behind Jiriaya, when she reached the door she turned around and glared at her son. 'You'd better behave and if you make Sakura cry, no ramen for a week.' Tsunade stated firmly, before closing the door behind her. _

_ 'Nooo! I need my ramen, you can't do this to me!' _

_ Sakura looked oddly at the wailing boy on the ground. She was getting annoyed by every passing second waiting for him to shut up. 'Ah, Naruto-sama…' Sakura called and just like a fly caught in a net, Naruto immediately stood up and grinned at Sakura._

_ 'Oh, hi…' _

_ 'Sakura. My name's Sakura.' _

_ 'Oh, yeah!' Naruto gave this embarrassed smile while running his hand through his hair. 'Yeah, well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I love ramen and the colour orange!'_

_ Sakura gave Naruto this look that said 'Okay, I think I should really stay away from you…' Her thoughts were suddenly broken when she felt something poke her in the forehead. She looked up and saw the blond idiot mere inches from her face, staring at her. _

_ 'You're forehead…' _

_ Sakura suddenly looked away from Naruto, she could feel the tears ready to spill out. She wasn't gonna cry, not in front of him, ESPECIALLY not in front of him._

_ 'It's cute!'_

_ 'Eh?' Sakura looked at Naruto shocked, what did he say? Maybe she heard wrong. 'Wh-wh-what d-d-did you say?'_

_ 'Hehehe, Sakura-chan you're really cute, when you're stupid.' Said Naruto, having a sheepish smile on his face._

_ 'Cute, you think I'm cute?' Sakura held her face in her hands and thought to herself, 'me, I Sakura Haruno, is cute?' She was so overwhelmed with this happiness that went through her that she didn't notice when she hugged Naruto or the fact that he called her stupid. 'Oh, thank you, thank you, Naruto!'_

_ Naruto immediately went red, 'uh, no problem Sakura-chan…' was the only reply he could say._

_ 'We'll definitely be the best of friends!' exclaimed a now giggling Sakura._

_ 'Yeah, forever and ever!' finished Naruto. 'Now, to make it official.' Sakura held out her pinky and Naruto held out his._

_ 'I Promise.' Exclaimed both kids, hooking their pinkies, with smiles on their faces._

_TxH_

_End flashback_

_TxH_

_._

'Oi, Sakura.' Naruto nudged his pink-haired friend, she was staring outside their window, not listening to thing he said. He was asking for her opinion on what gift to buy for his mother's birthday, when Sakura suddenly had this dazed expression, when her eyes would scrunch up like she was thinking of something hard and her lips would pout, even though, she was still beautiful.

Naruto shook his head, he couldn't think of his _best _friend like that! It would sound wrong and totally against the moral code of best friends. 'Okay, Naruto, you've been watching way too many girl movies with Sakura.' Naruto told himselo. With a sigh Naruto tied to erase the said thoughts from his mind with very little success, he was about to nudge Sakura again, when he saw her awaking from her daze.

'Good morning sleepy head.'

'Eh? Oh my gosh! Don't tell me I slept in class.' Sakura was so caught up in her craze, she didn't notice Naruto laughing.

'Gomen Sakura, I was only kidding.'

Sakura was staring deadly at Naruto, she was thinking of punching the living daylights out of him, until he interrupted her.

'Hey, Sakura what were you thinking anyways?' Naruto looked at her seriously. Naruto was looking at her so intently with those blue eyes, she could barely answer him. 'Ah, well I was thinking about the day we met, you know, when your mom and my dad introduced us.' Sakura replied, quite breathless.

Naruto smiled, remembering the days when they were younger. 'Hey, Sakura-chan, remember our promise?'

'Of course, I do.' Sakura smirked while sticking out her pinky. 'We'll definitely be the best of friends.'

'Forever and ever.' Finished Naruto while hooking his pinky with Sakura's.

'I promise.'


End file.
